when edward leaves kinda
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: just a funny one-shot about edward leaving bella and bella getting mad. disclaimer. rated t for curseing.


**(a/n: Just a silly one-shot about edward leaving bella. Sorry if it's not Bella's exact attitude I thought this bella would fit the story better. Also I wrote it in literally 20 minutes so sorry if its short or bad. that's why it's a one-shot. I 3 u! -twilight freak)**

BPOV

"Bella come for a walk with me?"

Edward said as he came to my door.

"Uh…sure let me turn off my stove." I said.

"Not necessary just come please."

Uh ok?

We walked like 5 feet into the forest. Lame.

"Bella I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Bella I needed to tell you that I think we should break up."

I was shocked.

"Why?"

"I just think its for the best and I don't love you anymore bella, I cant keep dating a human its degrading."

Well than.

"Fine be like that edward. But I hope you know now I'm pissed. Hrmp. Goodbye I hope you die…Well your already dead so I hope you catch on fire!"

He looked hurt than he scratched the back of his head and bolted.

"Ohhh I see how it is mister AFFRIAD OF COMMITMENT! YOU BETTER RUN AND FOR THE RECORD I DON'T LOVE YOU EITHER HRRRMP!"

I did that dramatic spin thing and walked back over to my house, mumbling how stupid he is. When I was about to reach for the handle I finally realized my house was on fire. Fuck!

"EDWARD!"

No response so I did the only thing I could this will be bad for the neighbors but whatever.

"Ow! MY FACE, IT HURTS!"

Still no response well, other than a few neighbors looking at me oddly.

Fine well if he is going to act like a baby I'm going to make him one. He will come. I will make Alice make him come!

So I pretended my house wasn't on fire, I pretended to get gasoline out of my garage and pour it all over my house and throw a match and than sit in the middle of my floor. I stood in the back yard. I heard edward coming not a half a minute after that.

"Bella no don't I can explain I love you don't kill your self!" He was sitting there sobbing in front of my house.

I now had a huge crowed of neighbors looking very confused.

I heard Charlie's police cruiser come up he saw the house was on fire and suddenly panicked.

Edward was wailing something like 'Its all my fault' but I don't know for sure.

I walked back around the house and now there were fire trucks, several police cars, and an ambulance also several of my sobbing friends like the Cullen's and Mike.

Everyone was shocked to see me edward ran up to me and hugged me and spun me around.

"Bella don't ever try and kill yourself you had me so worried!" He was still hugging me tightly.

"Edward I wasn't trying to kill myself. That-" I stopped and gestured towards my burning house."-Is the result of leaving the stove on. NO FREKIN FISHFRY FOR DINNER!" I said angrily.

He looked very confused and then he glared at Alice everyone was looking at us oddly except for Alice, she looked sheepish.

He turned back around. He was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Oh yeah and to make you come here because I wasn't finished with you for the breaking up thing, I made that up because my house was on fire anyway. What was with the breaking up thing anyway edward? When you came here did you not scream that you love me? IM CONFUSED!" When I said the last part I stomped my foot.

"Well bella, with the Jasper thing on your birthday and vicious vampire thing I didn't think it was safe for you to date me anymore, but now I see that, that was incredibly stupid. Im sorry. So are we back together?"

"Only if I can stay at your house mine burned down." I said looking over at the ashes left of my house.

"Of course your more than welcome. So is Charlie because this never would have happened if it weren't for my stupi-"

"Edward do you think its possible for you not to blame yourself just once? I think my dad is staying at Billy's though."

I looked over to see Charlie getting in the car with Billy. Edward and I had relocated to the middle of the road to avoid ash. He pulled up next to us.

"Hey Bells you sleeping over Alice's house tonight?" My dad said careful not to say Edward's.

"Yeah I am."

"Okay, I'm going to Billy's see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Edward you brought your car right?" He looked worried for a second than said,

"Uh…no."

"Oh its not a problem I can just get my motorcycle its in the garag- I hate fire." He laughed I frowned. We walked up my driveway to see if anything was recovered.

All you could see is the completely blackened corroded house, but where the garage should be stood my car. In the exact shape I left it in. That's it this car is Jesus.

We got in the car and drove to the Cullen's house it was silence, but a comfortable one.

When I got inside everyone said they were sorry my house burned down. Esme suggested we watch a movie.

After a good twenty minutes of debating on which movie to see we finally picked Finding Nemo because Emmett threw a fit.

It was about halfway through the movie when everyone was all cozy and curled up on the couch together. I was lying in Edward's chest than suddenly something came to mind.

"So, dating a human is degrading?"

**(a/n: Hope you liked if you didn't oh well I thought it was funny. Review plz! I 3 u! -twilight freak)**


End file.
